


Locked Away

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Cages, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Yusuke shifted on the bar chair, the heavy weight between his legs uncomfortable. Metal pressed against him, warm from long hours wrapped close.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Yusuke's Birthday Week: ~~complementary/~~ locked away

Yusuke shifted on the bar chair, the heavy weight between his legs uncomfortable. Metal pressed against him, warm from long hours wrapped close. Leblanc had no customers, and he tried discreetly repositioning himself.

Akira cleared his throat. Yusuke froze. Flushing, he pulled his hand away, though he didn’t pick his pencil back up. He watched Akira from the corner of his eye, his boyfriend seemingly ignoring him, cleaning the coffee maker. Silver dripped around Akira’s neck: a small key on a delicate chain.

Settling, Yusuke nodded. He’d be free soon, but for now… 

For now, Akira had him locked away.


End file.
